


Fanglancer

by Happylittleaddict, ShyChangling



Series: Fanglancer [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Coercion, Dark fic, Freelancer is a den of vampires and things aren't great for the AIs au, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulation, Nonbinary Character, Subtle Transphobia, Tags May Change, This is written as a halloween fic, Thralls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Freelancer is a den of vampires. Each with a modified human to care for. For Theta he sees only a place to finally have freedom. Delta sees safety.Life seems peaceful in this home of the night. Till the Director's Thralls seeks a world without them and runs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a random Halloween fic we've been building for awhile so I don't know how much attention it shall get. But hey enjoy a darker look at the connection of AI and Freelancer if you're into that.

The storm howls and Theta covers his ears as the lightning blasts out. He had been up quite late waiting on North's return. Usual chores done, packets ready. He paces and hands over his ears looking for something to hide them with.

He wondered if he could slip over to the home of one of the other Thralls. The hoard was out so it wasn't as if the vampire keepers would argue against him wandering about so late. He shuts his eyes thinking of which Thralls had stayed behind this time. Eventually he hurried his way out and over to Delta's home and knocks loudly hoping for an answer. He ignored himself getting drenched in the rain.

Delta had ignored the first set of knocks thinking it was just from the storm, when he heard the same pattern again he knew it was someone wanting in. It was quite late and he wondered a moment who would be knocking before remembering Theta had stayed behind, it was highly likely it was him then. He got up and went to open the door, seeing Theta drenched from the rain he sighed a bit. “You should have grabbed your coat,” he said to him stepping to the side to allow him to enter.

Theta pauses before speaking. "I was in a hurry," he knew better though, the rain didn't bother him the feeling of loneliness was jarring. "The thunder is getting closer together." He hurries into the house and wringles his fingers in his hair to get the water out. Shaking his head to get what he could out. He wraps his arms around himself, the cold finally catching back up to him. "North would probably be upset I forgot the coat," he admits and he will have to be ready to be chastised for leaving the home unguarded and visit another Thrall. Not by North no, he would never be so cruel. But if the higher ups heard it may be an issue.

“Yes he likely will be.” Delta replied as he closed the door shutting out the cold air that had blown in. The little house was warm, at least warmer than it was outside, Delta tended to like the cold, it helped him think better. His thoughts became sluggish if he got too warm, and he got irritable, which was never a particularly good thing. “You know we could get in a lot of trouble for this correct?” He asked Theta as he went to get him a towel so he could dry off.

"Not if I return home before one." Theta was careful about time, he had to learn to be clever with it if he was to get around things in this place. He was careful to follow North's sleeping habits and time of departure and time for him to return. He started to be a bit of a people watcher. "We're safe for maybe an hour."

Delta nodded a bit and handed him a large towel. “Alright just as long as you are aware, I do prefer staying out of trouble.” He said to him and smiled faintly. He was fond of Theta so he was willing to bend or break rules for him, if it had been any of the other Thralls he likely would have told them to leave.

"Thank you, Delta," Theta takes the towel and quickly dries off his hair and arms. He hopefully not have to do something like this again. The thunder rolls and he covers his ears, but with company it wasn't as frightening. "How long do you think it'll last for, the storm?" He hoped it wouldn't be much longer, he'd rather not go back home and tremble the rest of the time for North's return. He didn't like to seem so distraught around him, not just because it made himself feel vulnerable around a vampire but because he didn't want to disappoint him. North felt different some how.

“I would estimate a few hours longer as the worst of it has not even gotten to us yet.” Delta said after thinking for a moment. “However there is a marginal chance that the storm system will change course and the center of it will pass right by us.” He added, weather was always fickle and difficult to predict, this could last a couple of hours or it could stretch on for days. One could never be too sure, even if you knew what to look for.

Theta nearly cursed but simply bit his lip thinking. "I guess when I get back to North's I could try to sleep through that." He was not fond of that at all. "Why did you stay behind tonight? I mean of course I'm glad you did, but normally you're with York." York was another odd vampire, he didn't seem to be the doom and gloom type. One would easily mistake him for a mortal man. But then again Theta only knew a few vampires and only had rumours to go off of.

“He is simply scouting so it is highly unlikely he will need my assistance. He does not typically get into much trouble on those types of assignments.” Delta replied and sat down, York likely would be fine statistically speaking anyways.

"I'm kind of excited to go out with North on an assignment. But everyone says I'm too small." Theta huffs. "I'm old enough and strong enough." He crosses his arms, granted he was the youngest Thrall in the community, he was still nearly a proper adult. If you counted being 15 a proper adult. So everyone seemed to deny him more adult topics. Maybe most the vampires see him younger then he is due to their long lives. Or maybe he's just immature. 

“Depending on the assignment being small can be an asset. You can fit places most of us cannot.” He said thoughtfully tilting his head slightly as he spoke. “However your size comes at a disadvantage as well, it makes you easier to capture, and makes it harder for you to see important parts of your surroundings in areas with tall high density objects.”

"Kind of sucks I'm at an age where I can't grow much more then that, I don't think. But I meant in the context of people referencing my age as small. Like I'm too young to do something," Theta sighs. "I know how to stab, so I don't have to worry about being captured. I'm quick on my feet so I can dodge." He rolls the towel up into a ball and sets it down. "I'm as capable as any other Thrall here."

“Even being capable it is still possible to be put into a position where you could be put at a severe disadvantage. We have all had our share of those moments.” Delta said shifting in his seat, while he did believe Theta would be quite capable in the field he also felt that he could use a bit more training. Better to be over cautious than to just throw him into the middle of everything telling him to figure it out. “You will get your chance in time Theta you just need to be patient.”

"That's what North says." Theta sighs loudly. He guessed though if even Delta is saying the same it must be the truth. "I have no choice but to listen to that logic don't I?" He smiles lightly and lets his shoulders relax. "I wish I could be useful now. I want to repay North for taking me in and I don't think cleaning is doing enough."

“You already do quite a lot for him, I am sure he does not feel that you do more, I do not think he’s found it to be much burden taking you in.” Delta said with mild amusement, Theta always seemed anxious he wasn’t doing enough, when in all reality he often did more than any of the other Thralls did unless told to do so. It was not that they were lazy they just didn’t see it as something needing done unless told.

"Well yeah I guess." Theta pouts. There really seemed to be only so much to do for North and Theta wanted more action. Cleaning was boring even if he feels compelled to make up for taking space. Part of it was because of South, she seemed at odds with him existing in North's home and he felt burdensome since she made mention of him taking up North's time. "South still dislikes me though."

“South is just being ridiculously dramatic. She does not particularly like any of us Thralls,” Delta sighed as he spoke, South had always had a penchant for the dramatic but had gotten worse since Theta came along. Likely due to the fact her twin brother was no longer focused on her, even if that had been something she wanted. Hopefully she would realize North could be there for the both of them, he didn’t have to be there 24/7 nor should he be expected to be. They would need to figure it out, now if only she would actually communicate this with her brother things wouldn’t have to be so tense and dramatic.

"She's alittle scary in that aspect," Theta sighs. He had been trying to get on South's good side since he arrived, but no matter the moment she seemed to have a worse and worse opinion of him. "Do you think she'll ever like me?" it wasn't as though he really cared her opinion but she was North's sister so she still ranked above him and deserved respect.

Delta simply shrugged. “I am unsure and do not feel comfortable making that kind of speculation, because it would be frustrating for all involved if I am wrong.” He said to him. He did not like probabilities involving the human element, just like storms and other weather patterns they could be quite unpredictable.

Theta looks down. "I see, well I guess all I can do is wait and see what happens." It would be easier on everyone if South did eventually warm up to him. Theta listens to the rain beating down on the roof and thinks to time. "I probably best be heading back. I don't hear the thunder any more so I can probably sleep or wait without much worry."

Delta nodded to him. “Alright Theta. Rest well.” He said to him and smiled faintly.

"I will try." Theta smiles back and heads to the door opening it. "I'll be quick to my place so don't worry about lending me a coat." The rain had lightened up anyway, Theta looks up at the moon high in the sky. He never really imagined himself living a life like this and see a world that was so different from the life of the diurnal.

“Alright.” He said and waved at him as he left. Hopefully no one else witnessed that.

\--

Theta hurries back to the house. Luckily this time he's not as drenched. He pushes open the door and goes inside. He hears a rumble deep in the distance. He remembers that's a sign that the storm is ending. He's glad. He feels exhaustion rush over himself as he shuts the door and lays down on the couch. No one should of seen them, and he should be home before North. Now just a keep shut eye and be ready for North's return.

\--

North arrived back about an hour later, his coat was still damp from the earlier rain. “Doze off on the couch while I was gone?” He asked Theta as he worked on the fastenings of his coat.

Theta sits up rubbing his eyes. His hair still felt slightly wet but he figured it wasn't noticeable at least so he worried little on that. "Yeah, it rained alot tonight. I didn't like the storm but when the lightning past it was nicer and kind of lulled me off."

North nodded a little bit hanging the coat on the coat rack by the door. “You didn’t sneak off tonight did you?” He asked him, he already knew Theta had but he wanted to see if Theta would admit to it. He wouldn’t be in much trouble in this case he knew the storms scared the boy, he would simply chide him and leave it at that.

Theta curls his hands to his chest as he sits on the couch. "I.. did go see Delta. Only for a moment!" He says softly, he felt he couldn't lie to North. "It was loud and everything flashed in the night. I just wanted to be with someone I trusted."

“I understand Theta. You still aren’t supposed to sneak off though. I’m not mad at you but you need to remember that doing that puts not only us at risk of being separated but also the other party as well.” He said calmly, at least it had just been Delta. While he tended to follow the rules the other Thrall seemed to have a soft spot for Theta.

"That's such a stupid rule," Theta looks to the floor. He never liked that rule. He spent most his life holed away from people. He thought he'd have a chance to be free. And while living with North granted more freedom, Theta wondered how much of it was true. But he owed so much to North and he'd be ever more lost without the man.

“I know, I do not much like it either, but it is for your safety. While I know York would never harm you I cannot say the same of the others.” North said with a sigh as he walked over to Theta and knelt down in front of him “I know you get lonely, and I am sorry you do not have as much freedom as you wish to have,” he pet his hair lightly as he said this. “But it is all for your safety.”

"I can't even go outside though. At least not for very long without you watching." Theta pouts. "I know I'm the youngest but can't you just take me with you or something. At least that way I'll be out of the house and near you."

North shifted a bit. “I will try to get the permission for that, it will require you to start training however.” He said to him, he was hesitant about that he couldn’t focus on keeping Theta safe while also making sure his teammates were safe as well, if things got messy anyways.

"I can handle anything! I already take care of the house all by myself while your gone. I'm grown up enough for training." Theta doesn't entirely believe it but he wants to be near people no matter what that meant. Was that dangerous to think, he wasn't focused on the dangers that could bring.

“We will see. I can’t always keep you safe in the field though. I have others to worry about as well out there.” North said to him as a warning.

"I can watch myself," Theta says rather quickly to refute. "I'm grown up enough for that too. Besides, I'm small who would notice me right?"

“I think you would be surprised by how many might notice.” North said patting Theta’s head as he stood. “Even with training it will likely be some time before you are able to go with me most of the time.”

"As long as it gets me out and ready, I don't mind." Theta covers his head. He slides off the couch and stands. "And how would someone notice? Because I smell human?"

“That is one of the ways yes.” North replied as he went around making sure windows were covered before the sun came up. “Some people can also see auras. Those are ones to be careful of especially.” He explained to him.

"Vampires can see aura? Or some humans? Why should I worry for that?" Theta follows North around the house, he grips onto the back on his shirt trotting quickly so he doesn't tug on it. "If I'm hidden then an aura shouldn't be seen anyway."

“Auras radiate, some peoples large some peoples small. It is similar at times to creatures who hunt via heat signatures. Ones aura leaves traces wherever they go.” North ignored the occasional tugs on his shirt slowing his pace a little so Theta could keep up easier.

"Since you say people I could assume both human and vampire see them," Theta tilts his head as he follows. "North, can you see it?"

“Yes I can.” He said nodding, “that's why I am assigned so many scouting assignments, well part of the reason anyways.”

"That's pretty cool!" Theta beams. "No wonder you're always gone."

North nodded to him and smiled faintly. “That's right, and my missions are very important, they tell us what to prepare for and keep us safe.” He said and patted Theta’s shoulder gently. He didn’t enjoy leaving Theta alone as much as he did, hopefully he would be approved for training, it would make keeping him safe a little easier too.

"Alright. I'll think I understand better, it doesn't make me any happier to be alone," Theta sighs lightly. "But I'll try and be more patient!"

“That’s all I can really ask of you.” North said and smiled at him. He could ask more realistically but that would likely make Theta feel as though he was right back where he started and he did not want that. He wanted Theta to be happy and comfortable with his situation.

Theta moves closer behind North and lets go of his shirt. "Should I go get your room ready?" Theta shuffles his feet. "I kind of forgot to finish it when the storm started." He knows he won't be scolded but he felt bad neglecting his jobs.

“Yes. Go finish your chores. We can talk again when you are done if you like.” He responded and looked down at him. It was only a little frustrating he had forgotten but he was still learning, he couldn’t fault him too much so long as it got done.

Theta hurries to the other room down the darkness and turns on his small pocket light. He works slowly and works to push back open North's coffin. He straightens the pillow out and drags out an old blanket. Theta quickly switches it out with something new, its not an every day chore. But its a good idea to switch blankets once in awhile.

North went around the house cleaning the areas Theta couldn’t reach. He felt it would be unfair to make him do everything anyways, even if the other Freelancers tended to take advantage of that frequently. He just couldn’t bring himself to do that to Theta.

Theta hurries out of the room after dragging out clothes. "Okay that's about it. Your room is annoyingly dark," Theta huffs. He did hate cleaning in there without more lights. But that must be what its like for a vampire. The light might bother their sleep.

“You can open the curtains or turn on the lights when you are cleaning in there you know. Just be sure to close everything up and turn things off when you are done.” He said to him as he wiped off the top of a bookshelf. He had just climbed the shelving itself rather than find a ladder, it was easier to him.

Theta points at him disapprovingly. "You shouldn't climb that! That's dangerous!" Theta stays where he is though. "And I know I just forget to close them if I do and I have to run in an hour later or you close them yourself."

“I’ll be fine Theta, it’s bolted to the wall.” North said to him not mentioning that it is bolted to the wall because he tipped it one of the times he climbed it to clean the top. “If you make a habit of opening and closing things when you clean it will stick eventually. It just becomes a pattern.”

He huffs. But then Theta sighs with a shrug. "I suppose that's right." He sets the laundry basket down by the couch and stretches his arms.

He climbed down when he was sure the top of the shelf was free of dust. “You will figure out what works for you in time.” North said and smiled at him, it was late for him and he was starting to feel a bit tired but he had told Theta they would be able to talk after he finished cleaning. He had been alone all night after all.

Theta runs over to him. "So I saw owls and bats tonight before it rained! I've never seen those before!" He will get his story out quick so North can sleep. Tomorrow he should be able to stay home so hopefully he can be taken on a walk around the coven. "I called to the owl through the window and it screeched at me." Theta giggles.

North chuckled a bit. “They are fascinating creatures.” He said to him with amusement, how long had it been since he had had that kind of wonder and excitement at the world around him? Too long he determined.

Theta brings his arms to his chest. "I'd want it as a pet but that seems a bad idea. Taking in something you just found as a pet huh. Don't even know how to care for it and what if I get bored? That'd be a miserable life for it." Theta sighs. "But maybe wild things are better at a distance and keep your wonder."

“If there is not reason to remove it from its habitat leave it be. However if it is sick or injured as a baby or abandoned by its parents I do not see it as a bad thing to take in the creatures of the wild.” North smiled softly as he remembered a few occasions from before he was turned when he had brought in little creatures of all kinds to nurse back to health. A few of which had been so young they were not able to released back into the wild. It was honestly a miracle he hadn’t caught anything rabid.

Theta smiles. "Then I'll only take the injured or abandoned." He heads back to the couch and climbs onto it to lay down. "It would be kind of nice to feel an owl feather though. But I won't wish to get a chance. That kind of seems like a horrible wish." Theta nods to himself. "To hope a bird gets injured just so I can feel good. I mean food is a different question, I know we need to kill most animals to eat."

“Birds molt frequently, meaning their feathers fall out naturally and grow back. Obtaining them does not require injury to the bird.” He said and smiled at him, Thetas concern over that train of thought was sweet. “Get some rest now. It’s daylight now.” He said to Theta and yawned.

Theta purses his lips. "I'll do that. Its hard to sleep when its light. But I'll do what I can." He rolls off the couch and hurries to his room.

“You will get used to it.” North said with amusement and headed to his own room to lay down and rest. He was quite tired it had been a long night, it would be nice to rest.

\--

Alpha carefully unbinds himself. He had silently moved from his holding room and made his way, hiding in shadow where shadow allowed. Eventually he reaches the main homes. Happy he had not triggered alarms. The vampires are all sleeping, except for the few diurnal guards at the gates. They will be trouble but Church has one place to visit first. He lifts a window a climbs though.

Delta was sitting at his desk tapping the eraser of a pencil against his chin as he spaced out. He was supposed to be studying but had gotten bored with the subject matter, much more interested in the calculations his thoughts so frequently wandered to. He didn’t even notice the window open, nor the person climbing through it.

He moves silently. Church pulls his crossbow close to himself and then lowers his arm. He finds Delta at his desk. "Delta," he's quiet. A rare choice for him but he'd rather not risk awaken a vampire, though they tend to sleep deep. It was a risk best left untested.

Delta was startled by him and his chair, which he had leaned back on two legs, toppled over from the sudden movement. “Alpha.” He said adjusting his glasses and sat up groaning a little bit.

"God you're as graceful as ever, Delta," Church snerks. But he looks to the empty dark hall listening. Nothing stirs so he looks down. "So are you safe. Is he out cold, your vampire keeper."

“He is not my keeper, his name is York.” Delta said to him blandly and stood up dusting off his clothes and righting the chair.

"And you're still as warped up in this as the last time. Delta he doesn't care about you, you know that," Church turns his nose, it crinkles up as he speaks.

Delta shrugged at his statement. “Whether he actually cares for me or not is unimportant. I did choose to come here however, I was not coerced. I have told you my reasoning, yes?” He cocked his head at him as he asked the question and raised his eyebrows, “if I have not I will explain it to you.”

Church scoffs. "Cause you think you're safer as a vampire's pet. But you're not. You're more vulnerable then ever and you don't even fucking see it." Alpha moves closer and grabs his shoulder. "I'm getting us out of here."

“Statistically speaking I am safer that way. They are unlikely to kill a stable food source.” Delta said looking at the hand on his shoulder and then at Alpha. “Why are you incapable of understanding that? Furthermore how is it you are so unable to see their human traits? You make them out to be wholly monstrous beings but most of them no more want this than any human.”

"I made the mistake of seeing them human once. Never again." Church squeezes his shoulder. "Delta come on. You know this is dangerous, they're even taking children now. And I'm getting that kid out of here too if I can locate him."

“Theta has a special situation. I have my doubts he is in any danger Alpha.” Delta spoke evenly but sighed at the end of his statement. “Besides his vampire will be quite angry if anyone touches him with intent to harm. I do not believe he has even fed from him. He has shown no sign of any such treatment.”

"I have no intent to harm, Theta. I have every intent of saving him from this hell hole!" Church nearly raised his voice and forced himself into an angry whisper. "I don't care how special a situation this is, its fucked up."

“North Dakota will not see it that way.” Delta sighed again, Alpha would know what that meant hopefully. It would not be an easy thing to evade that freelancer if he went through with his plan.

"North can eat my dick. I'm not leaving without someone else," Church holds his ground. But he wondered just how well he'd get past the gates with another person. Then again he didn't go find Epsilon, where ever he was kept. No he'd come back later, one thing at a time. Then come back with others.

“I doubt many of the others would agree to that.” Delta said to him and pushed his glasses back up. “If you wish to escape do so, I am not going to stop you but I am not going to leave.”

"No of course not. You'd rather play house with giant parasites," Church takes his hand away and sighs. No there wasn't much point in caring about other people. They seemed content in their Thrall roles. But Theta could still be saved maybe. "Stay and rot, Delta. I'm sure you'll have a great time." He heads back to window.

“Be careful.” Delta said and looked away sighing a bit. He probably should be getting to bed, he thought to himself. He knew the reality of his situation, he was not delusional, but hearing people criticizing his legitimately thought out decision was frustrating. It was also frustrating that Alpha could not see these vampires as people. Most of them never asked to be turned in the first place.

\--

Alpha takes the information Delta had let slip. He didn't know the name of the Thrall, and Delta had let reveal it was the North twin who had him. Church may not of gotten Delta on his side. But it shouldn't be that difficult to rescue a kid.

He breaks silently into North's home and moves to the room North lay in. He sets a heavy object onto the coffin.

North stirred at the quiet sound made by something being placed on his coffin but he did not wake. Things bumped against it frequently be it Theta not wanting to be alone or South just wanting to mess with him.

Church hurries down the hall and into Theta's room. "Theta, wake up." He says just loud enough to stir who ever would be in it.

Theta does and sits up startled at the stranger. "Who. Another Thrall?" He didn't recognize this person, and it was certainly startling to have him in his home.

"I'm here to save you, we're leaving now. While your vampire is still trapped," Church grabs his hand. He pulls him up and off the bed. Causing Theta to stumble around.

"Wait, what do you mean? I'm happy here, who are you!"

"Call me Church, bull shit you're happy. You know he's a vampire right!" Church works to keep his voice low. He pulls him along the halls. 

"Wait no. But North. North!" Theta yells out.

"No kid, shut up!"

That woke North up, he pushed against the top of the coffin something was on it it seemed. He would be able to get it off with some effort but it might be too late to help Theta.

Theta beats his hand on Church's hand. "North! North!" 

"Theta, please listen. You can't stay here!" No need keeping his voice down now. "I'm trying to save you!"

North did not recognize that voice, he slammed his hands against the lid to shift the object. It was going to be a process but it would come off, hopefully before Theta got hurt.

Theta bites into the strangers arm. He had be dragged out of the house. He is breathing fast and nervous. He doesn't trust him, North is his savior. No one should take that from him. 

Church yells out, he debates on how worth it was to save this kid. But he wasn't yet ready to give up on him. "Theta, just listen to me!"

It took a few more times to do but North finally got the lid off the coffin. He looked at what had been placed on top and sighed before going to help Theta. He was tired and just wanted to get this over with.

Church kneels down to be at eye level with the other. "Theta, don't be scared okay." God dammit this kid is glaring at him and Church feels guilty. Only for startling the child, not taking him away from this place. "North is a bad person, vampires can never be anything but selfish."

Theta doesn't let go, he's visibly shaking. 

“Let go of Theta.” North said as he made his way down the hall towards them.

Church pulls Theta over to himself. "Back off vampire. I know your types." 

Theta bit him again and stomps on his foot.

"Fuck, kid!" Church lets go and reaches out for him as Theta hurries back to North's side tripping over his feet.

North caught Theta to make sure he didn’t get hurt. “Are you ok Theta?” He asked him and pet his hair lightly.

Theta holds back a sob and clings onto his arm. 

Church pulls out his bow and fires an arrow missing but breaking an object inside the house. "Fucking hell." Now he's in a pickle, he best simply make his run now. The alarms are sure to go off eventually and those guards will drag him back to his keeper's feet.

North ducked his head instinctively pulling Theta’s down as well. He glared at Alpha. “You are not going to be escaping.” He said to him.

Church pulls another arrow back. He only had this other one. He steps back. This was bad. "I am not going to be any of your people's food!" He moves back quicker and darts down the road. He really fucked up.

Theta grips tightly onto North's arm. Head burred in his knees at being pulled down to duck.

North pet his hair again. “You’re alright Theta. He wont be getting very far.” He assured him gently.

"I.. I'll hide inside?" Theta trembles. Why would a Thrall do such a thing. They're all safe here in the coven. Maybe this other was scared. But Theta didn't want to think on reasons. He wanted to hide.

North nodded. “Go ahead.” He said and let go of him.

Theta runs into the home, straight to North's room and climbs into the coffin pulling the blankets over himself to hide.

\--

Alpha pants. He looks behind himself to see if North had followed him. No one for the moment good. "Fucking christ."

North shut the door behind Theta and started following Alpha. This was going to be annoying it seemed. Why did he have to intrude?

Church pulls himself into the darkness. Keeping ears open and eyes wide. He curses himself for not just leaving. Come back later with hunters. Why couldn't he be smart. But no he had to get the child out. And now he's hunted down. At least he won't die.

North had started to catch up squinting a bit see. He needed to get back inside first but he was stubborn and wanted to find this asshole. Not that it was terribly difficult

Church hears noise. He moves from the shadows and hurries down the road to the gate. He'll just have to make a break for it. He turns around looking in the distance bow raised with his last arrow. 

North sighs as he gets closer, what this guy thought he could do against a group of vampires, he would never know. The level of stupidity here was astounding honestly.

Church fires an arrow into North's leg. He knows one of the Dakota's was an aura seer. Which mean the guards will need to make sure he's safe. He reaches into his other pocket and pulls out an enchanted smoke bomb. This will flood the area and with the aura seer out of commission he can run.

North was very disgruntled to find himself suddenly flat on his face because of an arrow. This was bullshit, the guy had totally missed earlier, must just be a fluke. Either way there was still an arrow in his leg and he was pissed about it.

Church grins. "You don't know me, North. But I know you. I know each and every top bat of this coven. And soon I will be all of your worst nightmare," He throws the bomb to the ground. But it doesn't go off.

North raised his eyebrows at him before chuckling at him making a mistake like that. “Are you sure about that?” He asked him.

\--

Delta shifted in the door way of his house keeping an eye out for anything important. Maybe he should have stopped Alpha.

\--

Church stomps down on the bomb and finally it goes off. Church yells and covers his mouth. Shouting profanity. The smoke quickly spreads out quick and fast. He turns around and runs as the smoke follows behind himself.

North stands to follow him but doesn't make it very far with an arrow through his leg. He sits and sighs heavily watching for the aura trail. “God damn this sucks” he said to himself

Church hears shouting behind him. Of course finally the guards realize there's a situation and start up the alarm. He grins and lets the smoke over take him a moment and continues on his path. He'll be back. It may be some time but he will eventually find a way to rid this place of life drainers.

North swatted away the worried hands and pointed out the direction Church had gone. He could handle his wounds himself, they could find and stop the guy who tried to take Theta at least.

The guards fumble nervously and one takes off in the direction she was pointed in. The other stays put and goes off to get a doctor. The smoke was hard to see in but the presence of other vampires grew closer.

\--

York shuffles through the smoke and coughs. He orders for Delta to follow him. "What the hell is going on out here." His voice of course gives curiosity. He waves his hand about and squints in the smoke. "North?"

Delta shrugged pretending not to actually know anything. He could get into a lot of trouble for not reporting anything at the time it happened “I do not know but North appeared to be sitting on the ground before the smoke bomb went off.

North was complaining that they needed to go after the man that shot him not be tending his wounds. He could tend it fine they just needed to catch that guy it was possible he could become an actual threat.

York hurries over through the smoke keeping an eye on the blurred purple the closer he got the clearer his words where. "What's the situation. Fucking hell, North was it a different coven?" sometimes there'd be scouts but during the day seemed odd.

The guards moved back and headed out. There wasn't much to do and with the medic there there wasn't a need for them. Besides North had been right they needed to find the missing Thrall.

North shook his head. “No not a vampire. Smelled more like a Thrall or something,” he sighed as he spoke.

York takes a moment to ponder. "So someone from the inside. Fucking hell this is not gonna be good news for Carolina. Or the Director." He looks back to Delta. "You know anything about this?" It wasn't like he distrusted Dee, but Delta knew most about the Thralls in the area. All the names and who would be missing. 

Delta shifted and appeared to ponder the information for a moment before answering. “If they did come from inside and if you are correct in them being a Thrall, I only know of one who would use a crossbow to shoot someone in one of their extremities rather than something more vital.” He said his tone neutral. “That would be Alpha.”

The Director's Thrall. Which sent many of the passing vampires silent. 

York crinkles his nose and the first to speak back up. "A fuck! That really is gonna set off the Director. That's his." He sits down by North. "Is Theta okay? He wasn't taken with right? Or do you need me and Delta to go to your house and find him?"

“Theta is fine, just scared, he’s probably hiding in my room.” North replied and sighed. He winced a little as Delta carefully removed the crossbow bolt from his leg.

"Okay, so long as the kid is fine." York forces himself to stand. "This is gonna be a rough week. We're probably gonna need to prepare scouting for Alpha and our regular duties." He rubs his temple.

North nodded and rubbed his face, he just wanted to go back to sleep. It was the middle of the day and not a time he wanted to be dealing with any of this. At least the wound wouldn’t take long to heal, Delta always seemed to know what to do when it came to their wounds, even if the vampires tended to react differently than humans did.

\--

The medics carefully help North to his feet. There was suggestions of needing to feed to keep heighten his healing. Of course they all suggested maybe someone else's Thrall. Seeing as Theta is such a special case. 

York had followed with to make sure North would be alright and that Theta had no injuries needing tending to.

North stood and nodded a bit keeping as much weight off the injured leg as possible as he headed back to his home.

Delta followed close York tilting his head a bit. After the night and now day Theta was having it would likely be terrifying for him if North decided to feed from him. He knew North had a store of blood packs however so it was unlikely he would choose to do that, even if fresh was better at the job.

"I'll grab a pack," York states after shooing out the medics. They protest a moment but then give up proclaiming they'd return during the night to see how the process was doing. "God, like helpful vultures," York heats up some water and sets a frozen pack into the water so it would warm and give the allusion of being fresh.

“Yeah they really are.” North replied with mild amusement. Theta was safe that's all he really cared about if he was honest.

\--

Delta headed for Norths room to find Theta. He knew the layout well enough from previous visits. “Theta?” He asked as he slowly stepped into the room.

Theta pulls the blankest off his head and sits up in the coffin. "Delta? Did they catch the other Thrall?" There was an odd part of him that hoped no. He didn't understand why part of him hoped he got away.

Delta shook his head. “No he got away. He had a crossbow and a smoke bomb.” He said to him and shifted a little. “Are you alright?” He asked him.

"I'm startled. But he said he came to save me. Why would he say that, I didn't need saving." He slowly gets out of the coffin and falls to the floor with a whomp. Theta sits there a moment on the floor thinking. "People don't need saving a second time. You'd have to be horribly weak to need saving from two dangers."

“He is a person who is incapable of seeing vampires as anything but monsters.” Delta said to him and sighed adjusting his glasses before going to help him up.

"That doesn't seem fair. North only wants what is best for me!" Theta sits on the floor rubbing his face. Theta thinks alittle to Church, as the other called himself. He wonders if he imagined all the bites that he did on him. That he felt guilty for biting him too. But he'd probably be taken very far by now if he didn't.

“No it is not fair. I agree with that.” Delta said and held his hand out to Theta to help him up off the floor.

Theta holds onto his hand and pulls himself up to his feet. "He says his name was Church." Theta looks a moment to the floor. "Do you know him? You know of most everyone."

Delta hesitated before nodding. “I know more than i should, he is better known as Alpha.” He said as he let go of him.

Theta thinks to that. He couldn't even remember his old name before North and the other high ups named him Theta. "Did I have a name like Church before coming here? You say you know more then you should."

“Everyone did, even the vampires did, though very few remember our old names,” Delta replied tilting his head a little again, he was likely saying too much.

Theta watches Delta's face. "Did Alpha remember his name or did he make one for himself I wonder," was that jealousy in Theta's thoughts? He wasn't sure he was scared and confused and he wanted to shut up his questions. Delta doesn't have every answer.

“I do not know.” Delta said righting his head again. “He never specified. We should not continue this line of conversation. North will be wondering what is taking so long finding you we should make it known you are alright.” He said quickly changing the subject.

Theta nods and hurries out of the room. "North!" He slows down noticing the bandaging and blood packet. "He hurt you?!" There was rage in Theta's eyes for a brief moment, a nervous fear.

“I have had far worse than a crossbow bolt to the leg.” North said to him calmly “are you doing alright?” He asked him.

Theta runs over to him and grabs onto his arm. "We still have a bolt stuck in the inside of the house." Theta murmurs. Trying to calm himself.

York looks over to the walls. "I don't know. I think it makes the place homely," he jokes and then frowns as Theta glares. "Right sorry kid."

North tried to hide his amusement at what York said. Theta would learn to find humor in dark jokes eventually. “It will be fine Theta. It is easy enough to remove.” He said and pet his hair lightly.

"Cut it off just right and you can hang a picture there so you won't even have to see the hole," York says again. Restarting his joke. But in a safer manner so Theta might find amusement too.

But Theta simply looks more at awe at the idea. He could draw something and hang it there and he can forget this whole thing happened. "Can I make the picture?"

North smiled a bit and nodded. “Of course. I think that would be very nice.” He said to him, it would at least be a good distraction for him. 

Delta shifted and looked around, he was a bit anxious about the whole situation. Alpha was a persistent one, this would not be the last time he would try to cause problems. Why he couldn’t just let things be he did not understand.

York looks over to Delta. He sighs out and returns to his smile. "Alright kiddo. I think there's some art supplies in your room, right? Go look for them a moment and we can work to forgetting about that arrow."

Theta nods and hurries to his room.

“Its a bolt not an arrow. Arrows are long and made from separate pieces used with bows. Bolts are all one piece made from a caste also much shorter and only able to be used in crossbows.” Delta muttered rambling the correction and sighing.

"Don't be so stuffy with corrections, Dee," York notes and goes to cut off the end of the bolt. "Besides, I know you're hiding stuff from us. And I will need to talk to you once this is all over with. But I'm sure you already know that?"

Delta looked at him a moment before nodding. “Yes sir.” He said quietly and looked away.

North nodded in agreement with York. He had noticed the aura trail leading from York's home when they had been making their way back. While he didn’t say anything it was still a bit suspicious.

"You should of woken me, Delta," York says with a slight tone before grinning as Theta runs in and trips over his feet. "Oop look at that. Carefull kid."

North shifted a bit and sighed hopefully things would be uneventful for awhile. That would be nice, though it was wishful thinking.

Delta left the room to think a bit.

Theta watches Delta leave and almost opened his mouth to speak. But he decided against it. He climbs up to the table and works on doodling. "I'll get something done real quick."

York nods. "That's a good idea, Theta. Make it colourful."

“I’m sure whatever you make will look very nice.” North said to Theta quirking his brow at Delta as he left the room.

\--

On his way home York was silent. He squints his eyes in the light and sighs. The smoke had lifted a moment back. Still York was not too happy. Delta had broken a rule and instead of reporting about Alpha he had stayed silent till prompted to speak.

Delta followed him keeping his eyes straight ahead staying quiet. It was a very heavy awkward silence. It was not often he upset York and he did not like doing so.

York opens the door and waits for Delta to go inside. He swallows his thoughts and tries to think of what to say to his Thrall. Delta was not known for causing trouble. Never at this level. It was his sarcasm usually that was the issue at times.

Delta glanced at him a moment as he went inside. He knew he was in trouble. He however had not expected this outcome. It had been such a slim thing in his mind that he hadn’t thought to say anything. Alpha had never managed to escape in the past, why would he assume he would this time?

"Why didn't you tell anyone Alpha was loose again," York asks as he shuts the door. "You know the rules, Dee. Alpha is an emotional wreck."

“I did not believe he would make it past the gates.” Delta responded evenly. “He never has before, why would I assume he would now?” He shifted a bit and looked away and bit his lip a little.

"It didn't matter if he never did before. He was getting older and there for smarter," York sighs exasperated. 

Delta shifted again and swallowed. “I know...” he said quietly and ran a hand through his hair.

York walks to him and puts his hands on Delta's shoulders. "He was like a friend, I know. No one likes to rat out a friend. But Alpha can jeopardize us all."

Delta stiffened a bit and looked down. He knew he was partly at fault for this, he could not deny that really. He knew he should have warned York sooner but he hadn’t and now he had to live with the fact that they were now all at risk of harm due to his inaction.

"You will not let this happen again." York squeezes his shoulders. "No matter who it is, we can not let another Thrall escape."

Delta nodded again. ”Understood.” He said and shifted a bit. He did not like being berated very much, at least not when it was truly serious.

York lets him go. "Look, I hate talking to you like this. Fuck. But if I don't say it someone else will."

Delta nodded at him again. “I know that.” He said to him and sighed shifting again. “I think this time you will not be the only one....” he said quietly.

York crinkles his face. Delta was right. The Director would want to speak to him. He'll be scolded as well for not having a better hold on Delta. It was a mess, but that was the rules of the coven.

“I’m sorry York.” Delta said to him and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta faces consequence for his inaction and meets a Thrall who will soon be assigned to a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is only posted right after the first chapter because we already had a lot written before chapter one was posted.

The Director sits in his office. The light on his desk dimly lighting the room. He was not in a patient mood. He had lost Alpha. He did not expect him to actually escape. This was poorly thought out and he should of had more precautions set up.

Delta cautiously entered the room. He knew what to expect but that didn't make him any less nervous. “You wanted to speak to me sir?” He said to him and adjusted his glasses.

"Take a seat, Delta," The Director waves his hand over the desk showing the seat infront of himself. His desk now cleared of his previous work. 

Delta nodded and sat down. This was always an intimidating place to be.

"I have heard that Alpha had visited you before he attempted to whisk away Theta," he adjusts his glasses a moment. That deep green glinting for a moment. "Why did you not report that Alpha was making another attempt to escape."

Delta shifted uncomfortably .“I did not report it as all previous attempts of escape failed. I did not think he would manage to escape, nor did i think he would try to take Theta with him.”

"And what kind of excuse is that?" The Director states with harshness.

Delta shifted to hide the flinch. “I am not making any excuse for myself sir, I am simply stating the facts of what my thoughts were in the moment. If i were trying to make an excuse I would be trying to blame something else rather than my own thought process.” He said evenly trying to keep up his composure.

"You are putting blame, Delta," the Director pulls his glasses off. "You are blaming the fact that previous attempts failed. You did not act according to the rules and with it you have allowed North to become injured and scarred Theta."

Delta looks at him blinking. “I am aware of the outcome of the situation, sir.”

"I do not believe you have. I have lost Alpha, and you are directly responsible."

“While yes I should have reported the situation immediately that is a bit of a challenge when ones vampire is a heavy sleeper and the one attempting to escape has hold of your shoulder while holding a crossbow. Me simply yelling would not have woken York very quickly and would be unlikely to alert the guards at the gate. So kindly do not place all of the blame on me sir, it was your home he escaped from in the first place.”

The Director sets his glasses down on his desk. "Did you even attempt to tell anyone? No, you sat in your home after Alpha had left, playing passive observer." He stands now moving around the desk to Delta. "Alpha escaped from my home, because he was clever. You said nothing because you thought you were clever." He stands straight next to his chair. "Do I need to worry for a Thrall conspiracy? That there might be others who will soon escape through your passive nature."

“I am unaware of any such thing we are not allowed to speak to each other after all,” Delta said to him his voice wavered a bit between the calm tone he had and one of irritation.

"No, but he has come to you enough times that I am becoming suspicious. I do not want to make York reel you further in." He moves behind him and looks to the door a moment. "And I do not want to isolate you from your keeper. But punishment must be made." He turns back to Delta. Still standing behind him. "And I must make a decision."

Delta swallowed sitting stiffly in the chair. His fingers twitched slightly at the idea of being isolated away from York. That would not be pleasant for either of them. “He seems to feel I am one worth saving, despite me telling him i had no desire to leave.” Delta said quietly.

"Indeed," the Director puts his hands on either end of Delta's chair. "I think I have a good punishment for you."

Delta stayed seated despite his instincts telling him to move or fight. “And what would that be?” He asked his mouth felt a bit dry.

"I have a Thrall nearly ready to be given out. Unfortunately they are being aggressive and disobedient. Since you are willing to put your own neck out for one." The Director pauses a brief moment so he could move off the chair and continue his circle around the desk. "You will be charged to take care of them and ready them for their keeper."

Delta watched the Director move around back to his seat behind the desk. “And how am i meant to do that?” He asked him. “I am not very experienced in the training of others.”

"You will be given books. But you are going to mostly go by your own experience as a Thrall. Let him know this is nothing to be scared about," the Director sits back down putting his glasses back on. They gleam just a moment. "You will spend most of your time away from York, but I am sure he will do fine on his own."

Delta was silent a moment. “Understood sir,” he said finally. He did not like this, but he did bring it upon himself he supposed.

"I am glad we could have this conversation. You may go home to pack and you will be collected in the next three hours."

Delta nodded and stood up waiting to be fully dismissed.

"Let in Omega on your way out. I know he's been listening." The Director glares at the door.

“Yes sir.” Delta said and left the room glancing at Omega as he passed him.

“Oh isn’t that such an unfortunate turn for you.” O’Malley said with a taunting laugh before he went into the room.

"You know the rules, Omega," the Director glares at him from the other side of the room. "Not only that but it is rude to eaves drop on conversations that do not involve you in the slightest." 

“It was only a passing comment Director, nothing to inspire mutiny,” He said as he strolled over to the chair Delta had been in and dropped into it letting his legs rest on the arm of the chair. “When have I ever worried about being polite anyways?”

"Sit correctly when you are in this office." The Director pushes up his glasses with a sigh. He was irritated at this, Omega was a fickle Thrall. He was hard to maintain and even giving him to Texas he still rebelled.

“But that is so uncomfortable.” He responded and crossed his legs. O'Malley so enjoyed pushing the Director's buttons. He could have such a short fuse sometimes.

"You are trying my patients. Why are you here. What nonsense are you bringing to me before I call for your keeper."

“Oh don’t do that.” He said with mock fear. “She tried to drown me last night.”

"And you think I should show you any compassion to what is most likely your own fault for such an action happening," the Director says unamused. Though he will need to talk to Texas about not doing such dangerous things to her Thrall least she lose him.

“When would I ever do such a thing?” He said and snickered at himself. He wondered what would be the last straw this time before he got kicked out of the office. If he wanted to leave quickly he supposed he could bring up Alpha, however that would cut his entertainment short.

"Because you are an annoyance and antagonistic force of humanity," the Director pulls his paperwork back to himself and writes. "Now tell me why you are here or leave."

O’Malley rolled his eyes a bit. “Oh fine. I was just curious how Alpha could possibly have managed to get ahold of such a powerful smoke bomb. I have never seen one last so long, not even the ones Tex uses.”

"That is private information and is not up for public knowledge," not as if anyone actually knows where it came from. The Director crinkles his nose thinking on that and it pissed him off. Someone had to of given it to him.

“You say that about most everything.” He responded and sighed, he never really got information out of the Director but he got him to say just enough to draw up his own conclusions. In this case either the Director did not know or he had been working on something in secret.

"Because information does not need to be given to Thralls," the Director looks at him and sighs.

“Why is that anyways? Is it because not all the Thralls here have chosen to be here?” He asked raising his eyebrows.

The Director does not respond and goes back to his paper. He sits in silence before pressing a pager. "Can some one please get Texas and have her collect her Thrall."

“Oh so rude. I am just curious. Its not like I could manage to plan anything around that information anyways,” O’Malley rolled his eyes. “Besides it is obvious if anyone actually pays any attention. Why else would one try to escape?”

"What are you getting out now, Omega," the Director holds back his irritation. He was getting annoyed with his constant run abouts. 

“Just the fact that not all of the Thralls you have here want to be here. Sure Delta chose to be here and Iota made a deal to be one to keep her brother safe. But it seems ones like Alpha and that one you have assigned Delta to training. Did they make that choice to join? I know Sigma didn’t and just look at how that has effected Maine.” O’Malley snorted a bit and stood up when he heard Tex enter the room. “Maybe something you should think about dear Director.” He said and left quickly before the Director could retaliate.

“Oh god damn it Omega.” Tex said with irritation.

The Director stood but curls his fist on the table and simply drops himself back onto his seat. He sighs and rubs his temples.

\--

York sighs. He didn't want Delta to be gone most his time. The mistake cost them Alpha yes, but that didn't mean their time would be split. York wondered if this was partially punishment for him as well for not being as observant as he should of been. "Do you have everything?" he asks. They still had a short time before Delta would be taken to deal with the new Thrall.

Delta shifted and nodded an affirmative. “Yes i have everything I should be needing.” He said to him. He was not looking forward to this it was likely going to be awhile before he got to see York again. While he was fine with York being gone for extended periods of time it was never this extended. He had many habits that had formed as a result of living with York and often having to remind him to do things and even things he simply did himself as York often did not think about them.

York walks over to him. "At least I can come visit if I force the time," well, York hopes. The Director may give him more work to do for this. Keep him on his toes so he learns to stay observant. "Maybe could be a person used to show we blood suckers aren't any issue."

“Perhaps yes.” Delta said and scratched the back of his neck. “Hopefully we will still be able to see each other...” he said and sighed softly. “You would be a good example of how vampires aren’t all bad.” He added.

York smiles. "Do you have a name for the Thrall yet? Or is that classified till you get there?" There's also a fact that no name was given to them when they were brought here. But that didn't seem likely, the Director always has a named planned.

Delta shook his head. “I was not informed of what their name is but it likely follows the same pattern as the other Thralls.” He replied feeling that was the most logical idea.

"Well, that's gonna be rocky then. They better hand you a name to call them."

Delta nodded and sighed again. ”Yes otherwise this will be quite challenging.”

"Do you want me to take you back to the main building?" York asks as he grabs a coat.

“The Director said someone would be along to collect me once the three hours was up. So we shall wait until that time. We are meant to only follow rules and instructions after all.” He had a sarcastic smirk on his face as he spoke.

York holds his coat a moment thinking on that and sets it down. "That is true. No need to rush to duty if someone else is coming for you."

Delta nodded in agreement and set his things by the door. While he knew he was being petty it was about the only way he could retaliate without getting into more trouble.

York walks to him and wraps his arms around him. "I know I don't have to tell you to behave. But you know for performatives sake I should." He grins a moment.

Delta made an amused sound and leaned against him. “Yes I am aware. So long as they all behave so will I.” He said to him quietly.

York lets go. "Good. Then I have little to fear unless this Thrall makes a fuss."

Delta nods and sighs. “I will not do anything that would be considered to be stupid,” he said to him.

\--

A few guards lead Delta to a back room in the Director's manor. The room was locked from the outside. The Director stands next to it with a key. "Are you ready for your job, Delta?" He speaks with an impatience.

Delta shifted and looked at him. “Affirmative. Though what will I be calling them?” He asked and tilted his head a bit.

"Epsilon." The Director unlocks the door. There's a loud crash in the room as if something was thrown at the door.

Delta hardly flinched at the sound. “He does sound quite unruly...” he commented and looked at the door.

"Epsilon is delicate, but is aggressive," the Director keeps his hand on the door. Keeping it open just an inch. "Do not comment on who they looks like. Do not remark that the Alpha has escaped. It would break their heart."

“Yes sir.” He responded mentally preparing himself, he was at least skilled in keeping his expressions controlled. He was not quite sure what to expect of this Thrall and knowing what information he did now he wondered if Epsilon and Alpha shared a parentage. It was not the most likely but there were tales of families who would offer their children up to vampires as way of payment for protection of towns or farms.

The Director opened the door and Epsilon tries darting out. The Director caught him with a single arm. Wrapped it close as Epsilon thrashed. Kicking, biting. Snarling. "You are showing just how immature you are, Epsilon. Behave, you have a guest."

Delta tilted his head a bit, he really did look like Alpha, there were differences but still the resemblance was quite striking.

Epsilon stops his thrashing and looks over. He scoffs. "What, you don't have enough time for me any more so you're sending another brainwashed Bride to do your work for you."

The Director scowls down. "Thralls are not called, brides. That is an outdated term and you know that. It is not a marriage, Epsilon." His voice is calm but irritated. "You are not being married off."

“I am also not female,” Delta stated murmured sarcastically. “Nor am I brainwashed.”

"Didn't you hear, glasses? You don't got to be female to be a Bride. Vampires are such a progressive group," Epsilon spits to the ground. 

"Do not spit in the home," the Director forces his hand to stay down. "Delta is here to ready you to be moved to a new home and with a keeper."

Delta simply sighed at him and pushed his glasses back up. “There is no need for you to be rude to me. I have done nothing to you to warrant it.” He said keeping his tone calm and neutral.

Epsilon sighs. "No but you're doing the vampires work for them, and frankly that tells me enough about the type of person you are."

The Director shuffles him back into the room. He motions for Delta to follow. "You will be given food in the next hour. Behave, Epsilon."

Delta followed silently not mentioning that he was not willingly doing this, he’d had very little choice in the matter quite frankly. It was either this or something likely far worse. Not to mention he was also away from his own vampire now. He wondered if Epsilon would figure that out himself or if Delta would have to spell it out for him.

The Director shuts the door behind them. There's a lock and multiple footsteps leave.

Epsilon flops on his bed. He was in a fairly pretty room. Decorated pink, much to Epsilon's disgust. "So tell me, glasses. What is my first lesson. Must I learn to tolerate pain to be a daily in my life? Are you hear to beat me numb?"

Delta glanced around the room and shifted. “I would prefer you call me Delta, and no that is not something I will be doing.” He said to him calmly, he didn’t think he would be able to do that even if he was ordered too.

"Oh that's surprising. I was expecting abit of, I don't know devious intentions." Epsilon stares up at the ceiling. "But I suppose tricking me into believing any kindness lives in this place is devious enough." He looks over to Delta. "And fine. If you want to be called that stupid name the vampires gave you. That's your regret, glasses."

“It is only a trick if one is being dishonest. While I know my experience with my vampire is good, that is not always the case. I will not lie about that, but the majority of vampires in this coven are good people and have no ill intentions towards their Thralls.” He said to him keeping the calm and neutral tone.

"Of course! That's why so many of us are kidnapped right? Kidnapped and then conditioned," Epsilon crinkles his nose. "I am not food for anyone in this coven. And I'll be damned if I let you trick me into believing a word of it."

Delta sighed a bit, this was going to be like talking to a wall. If he was anything like Alpha personality wise this was going to be difficult indeed. “I cannot comment on that as I chose to become a Thrall.” He said to him bluntly.

"Did you really? They can make you think you choose a life you didn't," Epsilon sounds sad a moment.

“I am well aware of what they are capable and I am sure that I chose to be here, “ he said to him and found a place to sit.

"Then you're a fucking idiot." Epsilon covers his eyes. "I don't want to live with vampires. I want to see, Leonard. I want to see my sibling, my brother."

“That is understandable.” Delta said to him and ran a hand through his hair pushing it out of his face. “I am unable to facilitate that unfortunately... but I can tell you he is in good health.... “ he said to him trying very hard to keep his expression under control.

"Why did you ever choose this life, its nothing good. You're a prisoner here, even if you came willingly," Epsilon bites his lip.

“Vampires are unlikely to kill their Thralls unless they have good reason for it. Before this I lived a quite solitary life, while I was more secluded that still leaves open variables in possible safety, if I died no one would know, and it would be unlikely I would survive long that way. So when I was approached I made a deal.” Delta explained tilting his head slightly, “what human doesn’t want to survive as long as possible?”

"I'd rather die." Epsilon holds his wrists hiding them behind the sweater he wore. "But I've yet to make good on that. And plus, if I was gone, what would my brother do."

Delta shrugged a little. “I do not know what he would do...” he said shifting, it was going to be difficult not saying anything in reference to Alphas escape. He doubted he was even supposed to let on that he knew Alpha even but it was too late to change that.

"Leonard is already gone isn't he," Epsilon stares to the ceiling. All trace of emotion is gone from his voice.

“...I am not allowed to confirm or deny that statement....” he said and looked at him.

Epsilon's face doesn't change. "Then he really just left without me."

Delta looked away and sighed a little. He couldn’t lie to him, he never had been good at lying anyways.

Epsilon looks over to him. "All those times he got out and was brought back. I figured he wouldn't ever get far without me." Epsilon curls his fist and sits up. "I don't want to give up."

“I hadn’t thought he would either.” Delta said quietly and looked at him again.

"So what now. Should I just listen naively to you lecture on how great and awesome your life as a Thrall is. Sitting all alone in a house forbidden from seeing family or friends."

Delta snorted a bit at that. “I am simply going to tell you my experience...” he said to him. “I do not lie nor do I sugar coat. I will not tell you life as a Thrall is perfect, no life is. Whether you are Thrall or not.” He said to him, the Director made a miscalculation when choosing this as his punishment, Delta was a poor liar, he spoke from facts and tried his best not to twist them one way or another. Perhaps he should have asked the Director whom Epsilon was to be assigned, while there weren’t many options open it still made preparations difficult to make. Many of the vampires had wildly differing personalities

"Good. Not that I'd believe you in the first place." Epsilon sighs out. But something seemed off. "You're not really into this whole ordeal are you. At least with the 'telling you how life will be as a Thrall.' Are you?"

“I can only tell you my own experience. I do not know who you are supposed to be assigned to so I cannot predict what it will be like for you. Every experience is different.” He shifted a bit it was apparent to him that neither Alpha nor Epsilon wanted to be in this situation. That knowledge made him more uncomfortable with this situation. Who was he to tell a person how he must live if that person did not choose the situation in the first place? He could guide and instruct him in how to behave but at the end it was up to the Thrall themselves whether they would follow the teachings.

"Pft. Useless information pretty much." Epsilon stood up and walks to a barred window. "Director says it would most likely be someone named Washington. You all realize how stupid this whole name thing is right?" Epsilon looks back down. "At least choose your own god damn names."

Delta looked at him “...most people call me Dee.” He said and shifted thinking now. Washington was very new compared to the others, why him?

Epsilon sighs out. "Alright, Dee." He speaks with a sarcastic tone.

“Why do you insist upon being so sarcastic?” Delta asked him rolling his eyes a little. This was going to get annoying fast.

"Oh jee. What in the world could I be venting my frustrations at? Its not like I'm gonna be passed onto some other person to be kept as food for," Epsilon snarls. He then bites his lip. "I'm scared, let me have this."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly collecting himself before speaking. Snapping at him wouldn’t help anything, and would likely just anger the Director if he let something slip that wasn’t supposed to. He didn’t know what he was doing, he had no experience in conditioning someone, not that he wanted that experience anyways. “I understand that....” he said and sighed falling silent, he didn’t know where to go with that line of thought, too much had happened to think clearly. His situation wasn’t much better than Epsilons.

"Tongue tied, glasses? Tired of me?" Epsilon's face holds blank, he grins only a moment and then sights looking back outside. He wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but part of him hoped if he raised enough fuss people would just give up and leave him alone. 

“Why do you think I am here?” Delta asked him and tilted his head a bit. “I do not mean for what purpose, I mean why do you think I have been placed here?”

Epsilon scrunches up his face and looks away. "I don't know. Punishment maybe. Something so the Director himself doesn't have to directly deal with me." He flops on the floor.

Delta sighed a bit and looked away. “At least you have sense enough to figure that out.” He said quietly and picked at his nails, a habit he hadn’t done in quite a long time.

"You're so brainwashed."

“I would not be in this situation if I were brainwashed. I would appreciate it if you stopped saying I am.” Delta said finally snapping at him. He didn’t raise his voice but it held a harsh note of irritation to it.

"Then help me leave," Epsilon looks over to him. "If you really aren't as corrupted by their ways. You'd let me leave, you steal the key and help me."

Delta rubbed his face and sighed. “I think the Director half expects me to do just that....or at least try too,” he said to him quietly as he took off his glasses and folded them up.

Epsilon's face softens thinking to that. He then sinks and lays on his side on the floor. "Great, so this is just a fucking test to both ends isn't it."

“That is a real possibility...” Delta shifted again and looked around the room sighing again.

Epsilon stands. "Then what do I do? Should I just let myself be food?" He starts walking over to Delta. He stops part way and turns biting his lip.

Delta bit his lip thinking for a moment. “...for the time being.... yes,” he said to him wondering if Epsilon was clever enough to figure out where an act could lead.

Epsilon drops his shoulders. "Does it hurt?" He looks over nervously. He curls his hands thinking. Would Church come back for him, surely Leonard had to. They were siblings.

“Not typically. Their venom numbs things quickly typically.” He said to him. “Though it will likely leave a minor scar.”

Epsilon feels at his neck trying to imagine what that would feel like. "That still doesn't seem better."

“If they don’t feed from the same spot or often it will fade over time.” Delta assured him. York had first fed from his forearm. Since then the mark had faded nearly invisible against his pale skin.

"Okay, then if I have to live this stupid life before my brother comes back. I want you to tell me how to survive this hell," that first bit of advice works. Epsilon will keep that in mind and he'll just have this Washington character never drink from the same spot.

“Behave. Follow the rules, follow your orders, inform your vampire as soon as you feel they have taken too much. From what I know of Washington he will listen.” Delta responded calmly and evenly, good he was at least a bit clever, hopefully he could keep up the act.

Epsilon turns his nose at the sound of it all. "God that's tedious. But good if Washington is reasonable I can work around that."

“He is younger than the others. He is not so set in how a vampire and thrall should act. He is still learning. He is unlikely to have any control issues during feeding. I only word it that way as it means you may have a bit more leeway and be better able to set boundaries if needed.” Delta explained quickly, he kept his voice low just incase the conversation was being listened in on. He would not put it past the Director to do so.

"I'll take that into consideration," Epsilon sighs out. "This is really all I can do."

Delta nodded leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. “Yes it is. Just... do not make anything too obvious. I do not wish to be taken from York again in the near future. I will already be away from him for sometime teaching you what you need to know.”

"I don't think I can make a promise for you. But I'd rather not get caught before Leo comes back for me," Epsilon goes back to his bed.

“So long as you behave until that time I feel I will not have any problems...” Delta said and sighed a little. He was feeling a bit antsy here, this wasn’t his home, it had a different feel and smell to it that was off putting for him. While he had been in the Director's home many times he was not used to extended stays.

Epsilon nods. "You're probably gonna be stuck in here with me the entire stay so I hope you like the colour pink. You're gonna be stuck in it for a while." 

“I prefer green. But most colors are tolerable...” he said with mild amusement.

"The Director thought I'd be happy with it since its a calm colour but frankly I hate it. But he won't take the time to give me something else to contrast with," Epsilon sighs annoyed.

“Blues and greens are more calming than pinks. Red tones are much more aggressive.” Delta said tilting his head a little bit. While pink was a softer color it was not entirely a calming color, nature tones and neutral tones were better for that. They tended not to overexcite the brain.

"Well its feminine and that's what mattered at the time, easy mistake to make I guess." Epsilon sighs out and goes to lay back on his bed.

“I am not sure what you mean by that.” Delta furrowed his brow a little. He didn’t know what Epsilon could mean by that statement, nor what gender had to do with the conversation at hand.

Epsilon laughs. "Yeah that's fine. You don't need to know if you didn't get it in the first place."

“I do not see how it.. would.... oh.” He said as it clicked into place.

There's a louder laugh out of Epsilon. Then a depressed sigh.

Delta shifted a bit. “I did not realize that.” He said to him and scratched the back of his head a little.

"Progressive enough to at least call it being a Thrall, am I right," Epsilon smirks and sits up. "I'm going to bed. I don't care to eat. If they ask tell them I felt sick."

“You shouldn’t skip meals.. but I will inform them of that...” he said and sighed looking up at the ceiling

"If I skip meals they're less likely to taste me, or well. I think they won't try. I hear them outside my door often enough I know the thought crosses their minds," Epsilon said with fear. "I've heard them joke about it too. And even if the Director set up rules do you really think a hungry vampire is gonna follow them?"

“They are supposed to listen to the rules regardless of hunger.” Delta shifted a bit, he could understand that fear, he wouldn’t particularly want to be bitten by anyone but York. Unless it was absolutely necessary that is.

"You'd think but I don't trust them at all," Epsilon looks over a moment. It suddenly dawns on him a different issue. Delta will be staying in this room too. But there's no other bed. Epsilon sits up. "Fucking hell today keeps getting worse."

Delta looked at him with his eyebrows raised. “What has prompted you to say that?” He asked him calmly.

"Just no one fucking thinking ahead of plans and leaving us with one bed," Epsilon groans trying to think. "There's a chair but I highly doubt either of us want that."

“I don't sleep much. I can handle sleeping in the chair for now...” he said to him, it wasn’t like he didn’t already do that all the time. Delta just shifted getting comfortable. “Its not like I don’t fall asleep in them all the time at home.” He added with a faint smile.

"Then I won't worry if you're fine with a chair," Epsilon flops back down. It wasn't like he'd share his bed anyway. But it still annoyed him this situation really was just sprung on both of them.

Delta just nodded, there wasn't really anything he could do about the situation.

Epsilon hides under the blankets. He feels alittle guilty for snapping at Delta before. Now that he realizes the situation in a calmer light. He won't entertain him with conversation though, he'll just end up ranting on something and he'd rather not do that. "There's books in the toy chest."

“I will keep that in mind.” Delta said stretching a bit. “For now i just need to think, but thank you for letting me know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta manages to have a moment to interact with another Thrall.
> 
> Meanwhile Church makes it to a hunter's road and waits for passer bys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats us. Fanglancer is updated!  
> Trying to think of stuff for this chapter was difficult but it was managed.

Theta hides in his bed room near the back of the house, he's supposed to be with North this night, they were supposed to be walking the coven and talking to people. He was promised to have social interactions, but no because of that Church Thrall North had to be pulled away to follow his trail. It was even implied it would be a three day scouting assignment. Theta kicks at the couch and whines having his foot become sore.

He moves away from the couch and feels his face burn with anger. He hugs himself and takes a deep breath. Delta and North have told him plenty of times that getting angry makes thinking difficult.

O’Malley was wandering around the grounds, he was unsure what he intended to do other than get away from Tex for a little while. Not that she was often bad to him but sometimes one simply needed a break from those they had to be around constantly. He glanced around the houses that were York and Norths tilting his head a little bit. He had heard York was without his Thrall, he wondered just how well Delta was taking that separation, not well most likely. Thralls tended to become quite attached to their vampires, whether it was due to hypnosis, venom addiction, or a legitimate emotional response. He suspected a mix of the last two for Delta. 

O’Malley already knew Theta would be alone, after all North was their best scout what with his ability to see auras and such. He also already knew that Theta would not be handling that well at all. He had grown quite attached to North since the man had taken him in and this one he was certain it was a simple emotional response. North did not seem the type to feed off a child unless it was necessary for survival. Perhaps he should visit, Theta tended to get lonely quite easily, not like there was anyone around to see him breaking the rules.

Theta heads to the door, opening it slightly. Perhaps he could sneak around outside, no one would notice him. He peeks out the door noticing O'malley approaching. He opens the door more. "O'mal?" he looks around and sees no sign of Texas. Well he can't really call O'malley out for breaking rules he did as such not long ago. But then he thinks to another thought. O'malley will understand his anger, O'malley often told him his anger was healthy and normal. 

“Hello there Theta. Planning on sneaking around?” O’Malley asked him with a knowing grin. Theta often snuck out when North was gone, this wouldn’t be the first time, however it was one of the few times Delta would be unavailable for pestering as he was on a little trip to the Directors home for his punishment.

Theta sticks his tongue out at the pestering Thrall. "Only for a little bit. I see you have no Texas today so you can't say shit." Theta was careful not to swear, but around O'malley it came naturally. Though if he hung out with O'malley, North would usually know because Theta was looser with words, but seeing as it'd be a few days, Theta had no worry for being in trouble for a foul mouth. Besides he should be old enough to swear.

O’Malley rolled his eyes. “You know very well I say what I want with little regard to the wishes of others. So I will tease you for breaking rules all I want.” He said with a grin. He liked Theta he was sweet, just a bit naive though he didn’t seem to trust easily. That was good at least.

With careful thought he looks around once more and then Theta chuckles opening the door more to allow him in. "It's cold out, O'mal. Would you like to come in?" Theta hopes he does, he seemed to be coming near so he must of wanted to say hello. Though he may have to deal with a bit of teasing.

“Oh a small visit couldn’t hurt,” O’Malley said to Theta as he walked through the doorway.

Theta closes the door behind him. "An hour never hurts." He hurries and closes the window curtains. He didn't need people peeking in and noticing a pair of Thralls without their vampires talking.

O’Malley chuckled and went to sit down. It was quite a bit warmer in here than it had been outside. He didn’t mind the cold but he liked talking to Theta, and it would raise more suspicion if they were found outside together. “So what do you want to learn about this time?” He asked him as he crossed his legs.

Theta plops himself over by him after running back. "Well, where did you come from before you became a Thrall? Delta told me he used to live alone but I don't know your story." He leans close. "Did you have a family? Do you miss them?" Theta didn't remember having parents he's certain he must of had them. Everyone had parents. Parents to love you, though North is almost like having a father and brother rolled into one. Which made his growing crush awkward Theta mused to himself over thinking. He shakes his head, best focus on O'malley's words and not awkward crushing.

That was not a question O’Malley had been prepared for, at least not the last part of it. He knew Theta would be curious if he remembered where he was from and such but had not expected to be asked about family. It was a sensitive topic, he didn’t really have the best background when it came to his family. “I came from people that would rather protect their own arses rather than protect their child. Not that they ever really seemed to care in the first place from what I remember about them.” He said bitterly looking away, his genetic donors were a bad example of family, he knew Theta didn’t remember his own family, so he was always curious about those types of things.

Theta sits away leaning back startled at the news. "But family... isn't family supposed to watch their children?" Theta clamps his hands together looking down. Did he fuck up, he seems to have opened a wound on his older friend. 

O’Malley shifted a bit and ran a hand through his hair. “Yes they are. Mine is just.... a very bad example.” He responded looking at Theta. “Not all people are good. Not all people are bad. But the bad ones leave the deepest wounds.”

"I see. Humans can be pretty cruel then. I'm sorry you didn't have good family, if it helps you can be part of mine," Theta grabs his hand and holds it tight. "I can't be like your dad or anything. But oh where am I going with this." Theta sputters trying to figure out how to word things. All he really knew is he wanted to comfort O'malley.

O’Malley looked startled before he made an amused sound and ruffled Theta’s hair. “Yes, yes, I know what you mean by that.” He said to him finding it quite amusing to hear him running over his own words. It was cute.

Theta nervously smiles, at least his meaning is understood. "Good." Theta lets go of his hand and lets a breath out. "Well, I can make you something to eat then? I should be making food to eat myself soon anyway so if you wanna stay for dinner?" Theta hopes he says yes, it's not fun eating all alone.

“Might as well. I am not very good at cooking and Tex is honestly quite a bit worse than I am,” O’Malley said to Theta, he knew it was just a ploy to get him to stay longer, not that he actually minded that all too much.

Theta gets to his feet. "Good. Then I'll make my best for you." He figures he can make some biscuits and soup. There was bouillon in the cupboard and some noodles as well. Not a very filling feast but it was something and frankly, Theta wanted to show off how good he'd gotten.

O’Malley chuckled a bit at the enthusiasm. “That is much appreciated.” He said to him still a bit amused.

Theta climbs onto the counter to get to the top shelf for the noodles. He then slides down and starts up the oven. "I hope Delta is able to come home soon. He was gonna show me how to cook new things next week, I've been stuck with soups."

“Soup isn’t awful, there is a lot to be done with it at least.” O’Malley replied watching him, he had doubts Delta would be back soon and if he was he would likely be closely monitored after the incident.

"So you know things to cook too?" Theta looks back over at him as he dumps a little too much bouillon into the pot. "Oh! No!"

“Some yes. I’m just not very good at it.” He raised his eyebrows a bit and cocked his head, “you should pay attention to what you are doing rather than conversation,” he said teasingly.

"I can multitask, O'mal. You can't tell me what to do," he sticks his tongue out and adds a bunch of parsley to the pot. "And now the Spices!" 

O’Malley leaned against the counter and rolled his eyes a little bit. “I am sure you can, cooking requires more focus though or you risk burning it” he said and stretched popping his back and shoulders.

"I have plenty of focus. Its just, I like talking to people and I don't often get people over unless North invites them. I'm excited, sue me." Theta puts a hint of hot sauce into the pot tasting it. "Could use more."

“That’s the case for most of us” O’Malley pointed out to him and sighed a little. He knew the kid just wanted to play and interact with people but he would have to get used to the fact he wouldn’t always be able to do so, even if he wanted to.

"I know. It's selfish, I just thought I'd have more freedom here as I got older," Theta sighs. He puts the noodles into the pot before it boils, he drops his shoulders. He thinks back to the Thrall who ran. Alpha, Church. There was probably some merit to running, huh.

“Freedom is relative. Everyone has a different definition.” He shrugged a bit, he knew what he meant but still better not to tread too far into that line of conversation. It wouldn’t be a good idea with what happened. “At least here you are relatively safe which can’t be said of many outside of this place.”

"I love North, who knows what would happen to me. But sometimes I feel like I traded one prison for another. But that's just being selfish right? That's just how kids feel all the time!" Theta cuts up a green onion and eats pieces of it. "And if I want to prove I'm grown up maybe I should toss away that thought."

“Kids do often feel as though they constantly have unfair restrictions put on them.” O’Malley agreed, he knew he had, many others had too.

"Then I am just being immature," Theta huffs at himself. He feels he's lying to himself.

O’Malley shrugged again “I am not going to tell you what to think.” He said simply.

Theta scrunches his face. He gets down bowls and when the food was cooked he splits it into two. He gets a tray and carefully brings them both over to him.

O’Malley took one of the bowls “thank you” he said and smiled a bit.

Theta sits next to him and takes his own bowl. 

\--

Deep in the forest. A hunter travels alone. Well he had hoped.

Tucker sighed in irritation “Sarge I know you’re following me, I told you to stop doing this shit it’s creepy as fuck what the fuck do you even think I am doing?” He rolled his eyes as he looked over his shoulder to scan the road.

The man in question climbs out of the bushes. "You know this is Red territory. We don't want Blue hunters in this area." He holds his gun threatening. "I know you're here to take credit for whatever hunt you catch in here."

“I’m not hunting jack shit asshole.” Tucker responded and pushed his hair out of his face “if I were hunting I wouldn’t be alone, you kinda claimed the area between Blues operations and the goddamn town dumbass. Kinda have to pass through here to go get food”

Sarge scrunches his face dropping his gun. "Fair enough, Blue." He makes his way over to Tucker. "I hear there been vampires seen in the forest, so I needed to be sure you weren't taking our kills."

“Yeah I’ve heard that too, heard about sightings in a lot of areas actually. That's not a good thing.” Tucker said turning to keep walking to the town. He just wanted to eat, not talk about hunting, or deal with Sarge. He didn’t know which was worse honestly.

"Son, I know you ain't wanting to deal with this.. but I suggest we talk quieter and walk slower," Sarge states with a low tone pointing ahead to some shape under a tree along the path.

Tucker sighed and groaned noticing the shape, he rest his hand on the pommel of his sword sighing, he’d just let Sarge take the credit if this turned into a fight.

Sarge takes the lead. As he moves closer he can see the figure better. Androgynous person? Hair could use a cut, and his clothes torn. As if he'd been in a few scuffles. Sarge raises up his gun. The figure turns his head, his eyes unnaturally bright green.

Tucker shifted as he followed tilting his head a bit at the person standing there, it was difficult to tell if he was a vampire or not, sure he had bright ass green eyes, but that didn’t always mean anything. After all he himself had very bright blue-green eyes. At least they looked bright due to how dark his skin was, always threw people off at first, Sarge had nearly shot him when they first met actually.

Sarge raised his gun. "Stand up, I see you there. And don't you dare try anything shifty. I have my finger on the trigger." This is most certainly a vampire, Sarge is certain. 

Church shuts his eyes groaning. He was sore and did not need this bull shit. But he should comply. They were hunters at least so it was what he was looking for. He pushes himself off the tree and forces his legs to hold his weight. He holds his crossbow to his side.

“Don’t act prematurely Sarge, we still don’t know if they are actually a vampire.” Tucker said to him but did still grip the hilt of his sword, “would rather not be tacked with a bounty for being witness to a civilian getting killed and not stopping it.”

Sarge grumbles a few swears under his breath and looks to the other. "So are you a vampire or not!"

"Do I look like one? Would a vampire look this torn up?"

"Yes, you're in hunter territory."

Tucker sighed, “come out more into the light and show your teeth.” Honestly it was evidence enough that they were even having this conversation that the guy wasn’t a vampire.

Church moves closer and pauses once as Sarge's trigger finger twitched. He keeps moving forward and opens his mouth. He of course had no fangs, at least not vampire fangs. Canines like any other human.

Tucker relaxed a little bit, “what the hell are you doing out here dude, it’s not safe”

Sarge begrudgingly lowered his gun. He had been so certain. 

"I'm looking for hunters, why else would I be out in such a dangerous place. I have vampires to fucking kill," Church says with resentment in his voice.

“And what makes you so confident in that?” Tucker asked him, this person was either crazy or had a personal vendetta. Then again those weren’t too dissimilar in the end were they, he would hear him out at least.

"Cause they have my sibling, and this," Church pulls back his neck covering to show one of the more recent bites he had gotten. It was starting to fade but it was still noticeable. 

Sarge huffs. "A Thrall."

Tucker raised his eyebrows a bit, could be a trap to get rid of them, could be legitimate. His gut wanted to say it was legit but there was a nagging feeling that it could all be a trap.

"Son you think we're about to trust a fucking Thrall of all things. You're all traitors to humanity," Sarge snarls out.

"I'm not making any kind of trap. Look at me! I'm out of bolts and my legs are cut up. Do you really think a vampire would purposely let precious food be harmed like this."

"I do," Sarge furrows his brows. 

“It wouldn’t be the first trap of it’s kind” Tucker pointed out and shifted a bit looking around “what’s your siblings name?” He asked looking at him again, he would hear him out at least. “What's your name for that matter” he added

Church tries to recall what his sibling's name was. "It’s currently Epsilon, I don't know any other name for him. I however am Church."

Well at least they both had names, that made it seem a little less sketchy at least. “How many of you guys are you? Thralls I mean.”

"There's eight that I'm aware of. One's 15," Church sighs. He hates this, being interrogated the way he is. 

"Why is there a god damn Thrall that young," Sarge asks with a hint of horror in his throat.

"He's not food, but I think he was.. adopted," Church says to clarify. Theta's situation was weird and it bothered him. 

“Weird... how many vampires?” Tucker asked, that was the most important question here really “would any of the Thralls side with you?”

"Fifty at the least," Church feels his legs grow sore and he forces himself to keep standing. "I don't know if any will side with me but Epsilon. I've tried to run off with the kid and he panicked."

That was a lot of vampires, that was a whole ass coven of vampires, this guy had a serious vendetta if he was going to be asking hunter groups to take on a group of fifty vampires.

"You're asking for a lot, do you even have the means to pay for something like this," Sarge raises a brow. Though frankly it's tempting just to have an enemy in and of itself.

"Look you're hunters it's your job to take out vampires and I'm laying out a group on a platter for you." Church is tired and he slowly gets back to sitting on the ground. 

Tucker shifted glancing at Sarge for a second. “Y’know.... why the fuck not. But you are gonna have to help the fuck out cause you know the layout and shit like that.” He said before Sarge could make a decision, he needed to up the Blues rep and maybe widen there territory.

"I can do that. I have no plans on sitting back on this."

Sarge still had his doubts on the Thrall. It seemed too convenient. At least to Sarge's insatiable need to fight.

Tucker grinned a bit. “Good.” He said and walked towards him holding out his hand. “Names Tucker by the way.”

Church takes his hand. "And the one in red?"

"Sarge. You won't be getting any other name out of me, son." Sarge grins a moment and relaxes his shoulders. That kid made a Thrall interests him as well. Hits too close to home. Vampires never make for good parents. 

“Yeah he won’t reveal that.” Tucker said and snorted a bit and shook his hand before helping him up. “Now we all better move again before we run into anything worse than a run away Thrall.”

\--

Tucker had had to half carry Church to the town to make it before the tavern stopped serving anything good but they had made it at least. The tavern was not the most legit looking but they had good food at least and everything was pretty clean, just stained due to how long it had been in business, they hadn’t really upgraded much over the years. He got Church into one of the booths in the back before going and getting food. He was a regular here, anyone he brought in wouldn’t typically be questioned. 

When he had gotten the food and managed to talk the owner into an extension on his tab, again, he sat down across from Church and slid a plate in front of him.

"You owe this place money," Church states. Before digging into the food anway. Sarge had shoved Church into a corner of it so they could talk further. Though perhaps in public it was a bad idea. 

"You have any injuries on you, Church?" Sarge asks.

"Just twisting my ankles. They hurt after awhile of standing."

"Hmph, guess that means we might need to visit the quack."

Tucker shrugged as he started eating. “Eh, shouldn't be that bad at least he doesn’t have stab wounds.”

"Is this the only doctor here?"

Sarge laughs. "Ain't a Doc though we call him as such. He likes to call himself a medic."

“He won’t kill you if that makes you feel any better.” Tucker said and snorted before eating more.

"It's something at least," Church sighs. This would be a long tedious time. But at least it was progress. Luck was on his side. At least it felt like luck was turning well for him.

Tucker nodded and finished his food, “he should still be up and around too at least.”

Sarge looks at Church's plate. He'd eaten half of it. "Not hungry?"

"It's hard to eat," Church admits. He's used to fancier foods.

Sarge snorts. "Course it is." He raises his hand to ask for something to take the rest with them. Better not to waste it.

The person behind the counter brought over a box for them to put the food in not saying a word as he walked away from the table.

“Well at least you got something in you,” Tucker said and shrugged

Sarge moves out of the counter allowing Church to get out after putting his food in a box. "Come along and hurry quick, I want to hear more about this coven you ran from."

Tucker nodded getting up. “Yeah. The more information I get the better this will go over,” he said narrowing his eyes at Sarge.

"Don't give me that look, Tucker. I have my priorities straight here."

“Yeah so do I. Make sure he’s ok and make sure we actually have a fighting chance against that coven.” Tucker responded and huffed. “But you have to make sure the one with all the information can actually give you the needed information and help, I know what i’m doing fuckin old geezer.” He pushed his braids out of his face again tying them back with two of the braids from the front.

"Watch your tongue son, I may be old but at least I am not a greenhorn." Sarge pulls Church out of the booth. "Let's get you checked out then."

"Careful asshole, my ankle!" Church huffs at him.

Tucker pinched the bridge of his nose “Sarge just let me handle this, it’s not your job anyways, it’s mine.” He said to him, while he never had liked being in leadership very much and he didn’t really take the separate group rivalry all that seriously, Sarge was an asshole and just a bit crazy which made Tucker not really want to follow him.

"Oh you're taking charge now are you greenhorn?" Sarge teases. "Fine alright, I'll let you take lead. But if I see you slip up I'm taking over, know that." He lets go of Church's arm and walks ahead of him.

Church sighs and follows slowly behind him.

Tucker sighs and heads to Doc’s, better to get there sooner rather than later, Church would have to stay off his feet for a bit though if his ankles were going to heal.

The clinic was a bit out of town. It was meant for hunters to come through and be checked up. Though very few people worked in there these days as most hunters did not pass through here much anymore aside from Sarge’s Red group and the newly appointed Blue. 

Church groans. "This place looks trashy, are you sure its a clinic?"

"Doc tries to keep it as kept up as possible but he's only one," Sarge ties to think of the word to use. "Person?" He shrugs, Doc's neutrality sometimes seemed to go so far as to disrupt the medic's own gender.

Tucker snorted a bit, “he keeps the inside clean at least so no worries bout infections or anything at least, it’s a pretty old building though so there are some stains and worn areas from foot traffic, place used to be a lot busier than it is now.” He said and opened the door, “Doc you here?” He asked as he stepped inside.

There's a clashing sound as the medic stumbles over to the door. "Oh sorry! I'm here!" he says quickly. His hair was all bundled up in odangos and there was paint all over his boots, which meant his hair was up for working. "If I knew I'd have guest I wouldn't of spent so much time procrastinating painting." He laughs a bit and then notices the new person with them. "Oh! New friend?"

“Sorta. Found him out in the woods, says he twisted both his ankles.” Tucker said to him not even fazed by Docs entrance

"Oh dear. Well don't keep him on his feet bring him in!"

Sarge grins. "I can do that," he says and scopes up Church tossing him over his shoulder. "Sorry for this, Thrall. But you heard the medic." He starts to head inside. 

"Fucking dick," Church mumbles and simply lets himself be carried off as he was. No use really fighting it.

Tucker snorted a bit and sighed. “Hopefully he’s fine otherwise, he says he is but I didn’t look him over, not that i would really know what to look for anyways.”

Sarge carefully pulls him off his shoulder and onto the couch in the clinic. He backs up and lets Doc through to check the legs. "He's a Thrall just so you know. But I doubt you'll be bothered, you sympathizer."

Doc scowls. "Are you still upset about that. I know it's a tough subject but please understand. I'm a medic, I'm not allowed to kill. I heal people, thrall, vampire, hunter. Who ever comes to my doorstep."

Sarge laughs and takes a seat at the other end crossing his arms. 

“Y’know Sarge not all Thralls are willing, you shouldn’t make blanket statements like that.” Tucker pointed out to him

Sarge grumbles. "I know, but there's more who go along with it then not. Traitors to humanity," but there was a point to Tucker's words. But if you sympathize too much you end up with a dead son and a arrow to your back. 

He wasn’t going to continue the argument, Sarge was likely never to agree that anyone who had any form of relationship or bond with a vampire wasn’t immediately a traitor. Tucker thought otherwise, hell he didn’t even believe all vampires were awful and out to destroy humanity. He generally just went after the ones actually causing problems by killing people and livestock. Though the ones going after live stock tended to just get warnings that they would have problems if they kept going like they were. He wasn’t considered a very good hunter

Doc ignored the others testing the pain in Church's foot. Gathering his name and giving his own. Doc sighs seeing how swollen the feet were. At least one was, which means he'll need to rest those. He pitied the vampires though, forced to cannibalize those they used to be. It must have been a traumatizing existence. Doc then ignores the part of himself that finds excitement to it all. "Well, I say he should rest the week. Only other thing I can find wrong is perhaps being drank from before running. But plenty of juice should help with that."

Tucker nodded a bit. “Alright I will keep that in mind,” he said to him and shifted a bit.

Church groans and lays back. If he's out for a week that's less time he has for this month. "Don't you have anything to make this faster, I have a little sibling's life on the line."

Doc blinks and shakes his head. "I'm.. I'm sorry but there really isn't much I can do for that, the body heals how it heals."

“That’ll give me time to get things together, better chance at possibly surviving too. They will be expecting you in the short term and be more on guard if they suspect you’ll be back.” Tucker pointed out to him and sighed, he knew the guy wanted to get his sibling out as soon as possible but planning jobs took time and planning especially ones as big as this.

"Fine, if it gives me a better chance so be it." But so help him if he comes back to a brainwashed Epsilon who ever drank from him will lose his teeth.

Tucker nodded a bit. “Alright good. At least you aren’t arguing.” He said to him and then realized this guy probably didn’t have anywhere to stay, and likely didn’t have money to pay for a room.

"He could possibly stay here." Doc states. "I don't mind and company is always appreciated. Though possibly staying with Blue is fine too."

“Guess we’ll let him decide that then.” He said and looked at Church, he probably hadn’t been given much opportunity to make his own choices in life.

"I think I'll go with Tucker, if I'm going to be working with hunters I should get to know the ropes of that sort of thing," Church says sighing out. 

Tucker nodded and shifted a bit. “Alright, since Doc sys you need to stay off your feet I’ll have to carry you to my place, that gonna be a problem?” He was pretty sure he could manage to carry Church that far, he did manage to half carry him through the woods at least.

"As long as I'm not slung over a fucking shoulder again," Church glares as he hears Sarge let out a laugh.

“Yeah no I don’t carry people like that unless i have to.” Tucker said and chuckled a bit. “I’ll just piggy back you that’ll be easiest.” he said to him crouching in front of him.

Church nods and works to climb onto Tucker's back the moment he lets him. Embarrassing? Hardly. There's worse things he's had to do.

Tucker adjusted Churches weight a bit once he had stood up. “I’ll just need someone to open the door for me” he said to the other two in the room. Doc probably would open it for him, Sarge was more likely to make him find a way, which would result in him trying to kick in the door.

The question instantly has Doc hurrying to the door knowing it won't be opening lightly if he doesn't' do it. "Remember, I'm open almost all hours. If there's an emergency with the swelling come get me."

“I’ll keep that in mind Doc.” Tucker said to him and headed out “we’ll check in at the end of the week otherwise to make sure he’s good.”

"Course." Doc says as he stumbles. Sarge brushing past him, grunting an apology before exiting the clinic. "Well, I should return to my base. I shouldn't leave my team to fend alone much longer. Who knows the dastardly things Grif is convincing Simmons to get up into."

“The only thing Grif is likely gonna convince Simmons to do is nap.” Tucker said and rolled his eyes before heading for the ‘blues’ base, he still didn't see why it had to be called that, but it had been since before he became a hunter so whatever the name stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shy- Sarge is an increasingly difficult but fun character to write. I'm hoping I managed to get him just right.

**Author's Note:**

> While Chapter 2 is almost already done. I do not imagine this being a very quick to update fic. But I do hope it will not be as long as Toy Soldier as gotten. But *shrugging noises* Fics are a mess aren't they.


End file.
